


Star Gaze

by gaberbella



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, space, star gazing lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaberbella/pseuds/gaberbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff I wrote @ 2am bc piper wright is seriously destroying my chances of happiness<br/>please let me know if i should change anything bc this has not been edited ..like at all lmao<br/>it's a very small fic bc someone challenged me to write small scenes that could be pieced together later on to create a sort of "photo album" of Nora and Piper's time together<br/>otherwise enjoy (:<br/>**edited bc i got the tag line wrong lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gaze

The stars were so much brighter without the harsh glare of porch and street lights cluttering her vision. She laid down in the dead lawn of her old house, motioned for Dogmeat to come lay beside her, and began scratching his head absently as she tracked the stars. She remembered that first night after the move from Pennsylvania to their little house in Sanctuary. Nate had suggested a late night picnic, and they spent the entire evening laid out on old blanket trying to find constellations they had not seen since their pre-teen years.  
The pip-boy hummed on the grass beside her, and she vaguely recalled the lessons about the moon landing in primary school.  
“1960s… I think..” She paused in Dogmeat’s massage to rub her face, “Neil Armstrong. Buzz Aldrin. 'That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.'” She recited the tagline to Dogmeat, and he rolled over in hopes of a belly rub. The moon gazed down at them, unchanged from the past 200 years, still as bright and alive as ever.  
She heard the grass crunch under worn boots as Piper joined the star gazing duo.  
“I wonder what’s out there.” Piper whispered as her hands slowly crawled towards Nora’s.  
“Whatever is out there, I’m sure it’s spectacular.” Nora replied, and grabbed Piper’s hand gently to interlock their fingers.  
She made a mental note to search for pre-war books on space. Piper would love those HD pictures of the planets and stars.  
She closed her eyes as Piper hummed an empty tune, each of them unable to hide their smiles as their bodies moved closer together under the moon’s watchful gaze.


End file.
